One Piece: The Pirate Queen
by AlcoholicIntrovert
Summary: The tale of One Piece is retold... but Luffy is a Girl! Luffy has the dream to become the first ever Pirate Queen! She has a long way to go as she gathers crewmates, fights harsh battles and falls for a certain swordsman! ZoroxLuffy Luffyko Fem!Luffy !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**Okay so this is my second story! I mostly started this out of Writers block, but I personally like the idea so I am gonna keep it up. This is a ZoroxLuffy story... I have some plans with this story, and if you want to see any other characters genderbent besides Luffy, just tell me. I have a few people I do not want to genderbend (as of yet) but I want to genderbend more than Luffy :) I hope you enjoy reading it, and I hope that as this story progresses, it starts to sound like you ARENT just rereading/watching the manga/anime. Though this is more based off of the Manga, it will have some anime moments. Enjoy!**

The sun was set high in the afternoon sky. Most days in Foosha village were fairly calm and uneventful, and today was not much different. Despite going about their ordinary routine, there was something different about the village. And that thing was a certain pirate ship that currently bobbed in the harbour. About one year earlier, the same ship docked in the harbour for the first time.

Despite the frequent appearances of the pirate ship, the village remained peaceful. In fact, quite a few of the villagers had become friends with these certain pirates. In fact, a certain young girl had become particularly close to the pirates.

"Oi! What are you doing up there, Luffy-chan?" The captain of the Red-Haired Pirates yelled from the deck on his ship. His red hair stood out in contrast to his signature straw hat. His, like many of his crewmates, eyes were carefully watching the figure that stood on the bowsprit. The child, no older than seven years old, looked at the pirates below her. She wore a tomboyish red dress that fluttered in the wind.

"I've had enough! I'll show you guys how strong I am! I'm no weak little girl anymore!" Luffy announced. In her hands she held a small kitchen knife. "And then you will have to let me come with you!"

"Go for it! Let's see this…" Shanks encouraged. What the kid had up her sleeve this time, he had no idea. She was always coming up with stupid ideas, and usually backed out of them last minute.

"Luffy-chan is going to try something funny again," A crew member remarked. Shanks gave a light chuckle at this.

Luffy raised her knife, and before anyone could stop her, she stabbed herself underneath her left eye. There were confused shouts all the pirates rushed to help the kid. One shout stood out the most from the rest.

"Idiot! What did you do that for?" The worried captain panicked.

"Let's drink and celebrate!" The captain laughed, completely over his previous worries. The crew had gathered together at a close by bar after Luffy was stitched up. "For Luffy's… insane bravery!"

The group of pirates laughed and happy cheers could be hurt from outside the building. Many of the pirates called out for drinks and food, playfully fighting over trivial things.

"Ah… it didn't hurt one bit!" Luffy smiled, but tears were gathering in her eyes from the lasting pain.

"You're such a bad liar! Don't do anything so stupid ever again!" Shanks scolded the girl. "That was so stupid!"

"But I'm not afraid of pain! Next time bring me with you!" Luffy exclaimed. "I want to be a pirate with you!"

"You can't be a pirate. You're forgetting a major disadvantage. You can't swim at all!" Shanks couldn't help but laugh at the girls attempt to convince him. She couldn't swim at all. Even when he had tried to teach her a month ago, she had simply sunk like a rock.

"As long as I don't fall into the water, I will be just fine! And my fighting is good! I've trained so hard!" Shanks had no doubt that her last statement was completely true. She had grown up living in the same house as Garp (who had, by the way, been very angry when they dropped by to get another outfit for his granddaughter. He was especially pissed at the fact that they needed it because "Luffy is covered in blood."). "My punch is as strong as pistol!"

"Wow, a pistol? Really?" Shanks replied in a bored tone, glancing at the little girl from the corner of his eye.

"What kind of voice is that?" Luffy hissed at the man. He would have continued, but was interrupted by a group of pirates.

"Luffy-chan! You seem so unhappy!"

"Be happy to face anything!"

"Yeah! A pirate's life is great!"

"The sea is so wide and vast! We can travel anywhere we wish and seek adventure!"

"Nothing is greater than our freedom as pirates!"

Luffy stared at the group with amazement, a large grin lighting up her face.

"Don't give her such dumb ideas, guys," Shanks groaned. It really didn't help his cause that a majority of the crew adored the little girl.

"But it is the truth!" Lucky laughed. The crew agreed loudly.

"Why don't you take the lass with us this one time? It isn't that big of deal." Yasopp added in. He personally liked the kid. She was about the age of his son.

"Well… I guess, but it means one of you guys are going to let her take your place," Shanks said, knowing this would get them off the subject. It wasn't that he had a problem with having a girl on the crew. He had a few females on his crew. It wasn't quite her age either. She was still very young, but he hadn't been much older when he became a pirate. Truthfully, it was the fact that he didn't want Luffy to get hurt. As much as he enjoyed teasing her, he didn't want her hurt. She was still unaware of the risks involved with being a pirate. Plus, he knew, when she realized it, she would get far on her own.

"What kind of friends are you!" Shanks watched as Luffy glared at the pirates retreating backs.

"The thing is, you are still too young. I think another ten years and you can come out to sea with us," Shanks lied. The kid would get far by herself. She definitely had the dedication.

"Darn it Shanks! I'm not a little girl!" Luffy whined. Shanks smiled kindly at the girl and held out a glass of juice.

"Don't be made Luffy, have some juice!" Luffy eagerly took the glass with a quick 'thanks'. She gulped it back happily. "You really are a kid! I don't know a single pirate that drinks juice!"

"That was a dirty trick!" Luffy yelled, instantly defensive. She hopped of the chair and began to walk away with her cup of juice. "I'm so tired of this. I even cut myself, and he still won't take me!"

"Luffy. You should try to understand the captain's feelings," the voice drifted over from the corner of the room. Luffy wondered over to where the older woman sat in the corner. She looked much more intelligent than the other pirates. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail. A small wisp escaped and was pushed to the side. She took in Luffy's confused look with a small smile. Before she said anything else, she lit her cigarette. The woman's real name was unknown to Luffy, but most called her Ben. Luffy found it strange she had a male name. "Yes. He is our leader. He knows being a pirate is fun, but he also knows the dangerous side. Being a pirate is not all fun and games. Do you understand? He does not purposely tease you about your dreams."

"I don't understand! Shanks just takes me for an idiot!" Luffy argued with the older woman. Just then Shanks looked over at the two, giggling like a four year old. 'Can't swim!' he mouthed. "See!"

"Captain-san, you seem to be happy as always," Makino appeared from behind the bar. She smiled brightly at the captain. The young woman wore her hair back in a bandana as she pulled out a barrel of sake.

"Yep! Making fun of her gives me joy," Shanks agreed with the bar owner.

"He really is quite happy…" Ben realized. She chuckled slightly as Luffy made her way back to her idol. Ben watched her captain with careful eyes. She was as naturally defensive as the next first mate.

"Luffy-chan, would you like something to eat?" Makino offered Luffy.

"Yeah! I'll pay you with my treasure!" Luffy grinned eagerly. For a seven year old girl, she could eat forever. Makino was like her older sister, and always made sure she was taken care of.

"What treasure? You are lying again aren't you?" Shanks joked with Luffy. When she wasn't looking, he slid money across the table for both his and Luffy's meals. Makino sighed before grabbing the money. It was no use fighting with Shanks. Every time he came to town, he insisted on paying for her meals.

"No! I'm gonna become a pirate! Then I will come back and pay her with the treasure I find!" Luffy defended.

"We will be waiting to celebrate," Makino exclaimed. Luffy giggled and pulled herself onto a seat. Both Shanks and Luffy were silenced as food came their way. For a few minutes, they ate quietly, but it was broken by Luffy.

"Shanks?" Luffy asked. A grunt of reply showed that he was listening. "How long are you going to stay?"

"Well… It has been about a year since we made this our base. Maybe we can come once or twice more and then we will leave," Shanks stated.

"Only a two more times?" Luffy mumbled. She pouted with her mouth full, and Makino couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. "I will learn how to swim by then, okay?"

"That sounds good," Shanks replied. "I wish you luck."

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Excuse me!" The newcomer announced. The man walked in with a group of men behind him. He took a look around the room before continuing. "So… These are pirate, eh? It's my first time seeing pirates. You guys look pretty stupid to me."

Shanks sat there, unresponsive, until the man placed his hand on the counter beside him. Shanks looked at the man's hand, pausing as he was about to open a bottle of sake. At this, Luffy too turned her attention from the not so tasty fruit she was eating.

"We're mountain Bandits. I am Higuma," the leader told Makino. "Don't worry, we want to keep the deaths to a minimal too. Just get us 10 barrels of sake."

"I'm so sorry," Makino said, her voice unwavering, "We are out of sake at the moment."

"Oh? That's strange. What are they drinking?" Higuma turned his attention to Shanks. "Is it water?"

"It's sake, but that was the last of it," Makino explained.

"I'm sorry! It seems we have drank the place dry!" Luffy watched from her seat as Shanks handed the bandit an unopened bottle of Sake. "Here if you don't mind. This is the last bottle. Take it!"

Luffy watched as the man took it from Shanks, but then smashed it over his head. She and Makino both gasped in shock as the liquid soaked into Shanks' clothes. It dripped off of his hat and face onto the floor. The alcohol caused his eyes to water the slightest, but he did not flinch.

"Who the hell do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly," Higuma snarled at Shanks. "One bottle is nowhere near enough!"

"Oh my…" Shanks sighed, looking at the floor. "Now the floor is all wet. What a mess…"

"See this?" The bandit held up a picture which Shanks ignored. "My head is worth eight million and I have killed 56 people before." He leaned over Shanks. "Now that you know who I am, don't mess with me. After all, bandits and pirates don't mix well."

There was the 'clink' sound of glass as Shanks hopped off his seat and began to collect the shards of glass.

"Sorry about this, Makino. Do you have a rag?" He asked politely, disregarding the bandit.

"Ah! It's alright, I'll get it!" Makino stuttered and disappeared into the backroom. Higuma said nothing, but pulled out his sword. With an angry swing, he knocked all the food off the counter and onto Shanks. The sword left a large gash on the wooden counter.

"It seems you like cleaning, so have some fun with this," he snickered. He began to head for the door. "Later. You bunch of chickens."

Makino rushed to Shanks' side.

"Are you alright Captain? Did you get hurt?" Makino fretted over Shanks.

"No. I'm fine." Luffy watched as her idols crew laughed at the fact he hadn't fought. She shoved the rest of the fruit into her mouth. She was growing increasingly angry as Shanks started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Luffy screamed. The crew turned their attention to her. "Why didn't you fight them? How can you call yourself a man or a pirate after not fighting back?"

Shanks said nothing, but smiled good naturedly at Luffy.

"Look I know how you feel, but it was only a bottle of sake. It wasn't something to get angry over." Shanks gave a small laugh as Luffy began to walk away. "C'mon. Don't go Luffy…"

"I don't want to see you again, coward!" She stomped away, and continued to walk away when Shanks grabbed her arm. To everyone's surprise, including her own, her arm stretched as she continued walked.

"Her arm… It's stretching!" Shanks gasped. They were various shouts of 'No way' and 'Oh my' across the bar.

"AHHH, WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Luffy squealed in surprise. There was a shout from the corner of the room.

"It's gone! The gum gum fruit is gone!" Lucky yelled. Suddenly he held up a picture for Luffy. "Did you eat this?"

"Well yeah! Wasn't it desert?" The girl was confused. She recalled the taste. "It tasted pretty bad though…"

"That is the gum gum fruit! Whoever eats it turns into a rubber person and will never be able to swim!" Shanks explained, looking rather stressed out.

"What! You're kidding right?" Luffy cried.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Luffy walked into town with a large smile on her face. It had taken her only a few hours to come to terms with the fact she was now a rubber girl. She had woken up with the realization she was no longer normal, and now she seemed as happy as she would any other day. Despite her happy mood she was a little put down at the fact the pirates were leaving that afternoon.

"Store Keeper-San! I want to buy some fish!" The store keeper gave a laugh at Luffy's huge grin.

"You look like you're in a good mood today! Did the pirates leave you behind again? Then again, it doesn't matter. You can't swim anymore," He told Luffy, and handed him a few fishes when Luffy dropped the money on the counter. The small girl slipped them into her basket before responding,

"It's okay though! If I don't fall into the water I can still be a good pirate! After becoming a rubber girl I can get super strong. Look!" Luffy stretched her face as if it were to prove her point.

"Even if the whole village thinks it is cool, It will only bring shame to the village. You becoming a pirate that is. The captain may seem like a reasonable person, but don't hang around him anymore!" The mayor of the town made his presence known. He looked extremely disappointed as Luffy stuck her fingers in her ears stubbornly. With an annoyed expression clear on her face, Luffy wondered down the street and entered Party's Bar, half expecting to see the crew sitting at their usual seats. But of course they were leaving soon, so they would probably be loading their ship.

"Are you going to ask to go with them?" Makino questioned the younger girl as she washed a glass.

"Nope. I totally overestimated Shanks. I thought he was such a tough pirate…" Makino couldn't help giggle a little bit when she saw Luffy's pouty face through the glass.

"Really? I thought that people who can laugh even though they are being picked on are pretty brave," Makino suggested calmly. Luffy looked up with a small glare.

"That's because you don't understand. There are times when a pirate should fight back," Luffy huffed. Makino laughed.

"Oh? I guess I don't know anything then," She replied kindly. Luffy agreed with a nod of her head.

"Excuse me."

Makino and Luffy looked up at the same time to see Higuma walk in with a pack of his bandits.

"Looks like the pirates aren't here today… sure smells a lot cleaner," He said rudely before plopping down in a chair. "What are you waiting for? We're customers. Bring us some Sake."

**So if you want to see some other characters genderbent, just ask! It might not be used, but I would love some suggestions and opinions! :) Also, I haven't found any Fem!Luffy stories yet, so if you have any or know any, PLEASE TELL ME! I would love to read them 33**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

"Mayor-san! Something bad has happened!" Makino panted hard as she burst into the house.

"What's wrong Makino-san?" He looked up from his cup of coffee.

"Luffy-chan was kidnapped by the bandits!" She exclaimed.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"What an interesting girl…" The leader of the bandits leaned down to Luffy's level. Every punch they had used had not even left a mark on the kid. "It seems like kicking and punching won't harm you."

A few of the villagers sat a little bit away, arguing about who should go save Luffy. In the end they decided she had started it.

"Damn it! Apologize right now!" Luffy's words came out jumbled as someone pulled on her cheek. "You asshole!"

"Oh… Little girls shouldn't have such language," Higuma scolded. She replied with a glare. She sent a punch at his face, but he dodged it. He threw Luffy easily, sending her skidding across the ground.

"Damn it!" Luffy yelled. "You'll be sorry for this!"

"This is a strange human…" Higuma said thoughtfully. "If I sell her, I can sure get a lot of money!"

Luffy did not want to hear that. Nor did she want to walk away without these good for nothing bandits not getting what they deserve. She picked up a stick she found lying nearby, and without hesitation, ran straight at Higuma.

"What an annoying brat," Higuma looked bored as he kicked Luffy, sending her to the ground. "We were just having a good time drinking and talking. Did we say something that pissed you off?"

"Yes you did! Now apologize dammit!" Luffy cried. "Move your damned foot, you damned bandit."

"Let the child go!" The mayor demanded. He fell to his knees in a desperate bow. "Please! I don't know what Luffy did, and I don't want to argue with you. I am willing to pay, so please let her go!"

"Mayor…"

"As one would expect, it is the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation," Higuma sneered. "But it's too late! You can't save this little brat now, because she made me really angry. I might have sold her, but she has that attitude and potty mouth… She's not worth it. So instead, I'm going to kill her."

"Luffy-chan!" Makino gasped.

"I was wondering why no one came to say goodbye to us at the port…" Shanks said, appearing behind the Mayor and Makino. "So this is why…"

Shanks quickly assessed the scene in front of him. Luffy was pinned down by that filthy bandits foot. Even while the girl was in danger (which she really wasn't now that he was there) he couldn't help but tease her.

"Luffy! What's wrong? Isn't you punch as strong as a pistol?" He smiled at her.

"Shut up!" She muttered, relieved he was there.

"Pirate… why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town?" The bandit mocked. He wore a confident smile on his dirty face… "I suggest you leave right now. If you get any closer I might have to open fire, you coward."

Shanks strode forward without fear, even when one of the bandits lifted a gun to his head.

"Didn't you hear? Don't get any closer!" The man said. The bandits laughed as if to back up the man.

"You should take these things so lightly…" Shanks sighed. Bandits really were horrible.

"What did you say?" The man wielding the gun questioned.

"I said," Shanks pointed to the barrel of the gun, "You shouldn't lift a gun if you're not willing to pay the price."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, there was the sound of a gunshot echoing throughout the air. But it was not Shanks who fell. Makino and the mayor gasped from behind them. Luffy watched as the man holding the gun fell to the ground and blood began to collect around him.

"Now you've done it! That was a dirty trick!" The bandits exclaimed with fear in their voices.

"Dirty?" Yasopp questioned, stepping forward.

"Don't make us laugh," Ben made her way to stand beside her captain. "Do you think we are saints or something?"

"The people standing in front of you are Pirates," Shanks announced. The bandits in front of him shook in fear. And that was just from his tone alone. Well maybe the body lying a few feet away was helping a bit. Shanks continued, "Listen well Bandits. You can whip food at me or spill sake over me. Even spit on me, and I can laugh it off. But, no matter what reasons you may have, I will never forgive you for harming a friend of mine."

"Shanks…" Luffy's whisper was not heard as Higuma began to laugh.

"Won't forgive me!" He raised an eyebrow. "You, a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day, want to challenge us? We will destroy you!"

With a shout of agreement, the group of bandits ran forward with swords drawn.

"Go to hell!" They screamed. Shanks sighed and stepped back, as Ben moved forward.

"I'll do it by myself," she told him. Shanks nodded. He watched as Ben removed her cigarette from her mouth and jabbed it into a bandit's forehead while dodging an attack from him. The man fell backwards, and Ben eagerly ran forwards with a grin on her face. She made short work of the bandits. "Don't over estimate yourselves Bandits! If you want to fight us, you better bring a fleet of marines to back you up."

"Wow…" Luffy murmured in amazement.

"Wait! This little brat messed with us first!" Higuma defended, a look from Shanks made him shake in fear.

"It doesn't matter… After all, there's a reward on your head," Shanks said with a smile. The only remaining bandit froze up. What to do… what to do… Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. He roughly grabbed Luffy and pulled her away from the panicking group.

"Luffy!" Shanks fretted, noticing the lack of the girl when the smoke cleared a bit. He looked absolutely distraught. "Oh no! We got careless! They took Luffy! What should we do!"

"Captain! Don't panic! Let's split up and find them," Lucky injected.

"That captain…" Ben sighed with a small smile on her face.

OpOpOpOpOp

"Looks like we got away!" Higuma chuckled, looking at his victim. "Who would've thought that a bandit would escape by boat! Well, I only used you as a hostage. But you're useless now… I've killed 56 people who messed with me before, you know."

"Go to hell!" Luffy huffed, aiming a punch which she missed. Higuma glared at the girl before lifting her and throwing her into the water. As she was falling, all she could do was scream insults at the man. "You said they're cowards, but you didn't even have the guts to fight them!"

She recalled how they mocked Shanks at the bar. They had called him a coward… She knew Shanks wasn't a coward.

Luffy struggled to stay above water as the bandit stared on, laughing. She flailed her arms wildly, trying to mimic the moves Shanks had shown her, but it wasn't working. She felt the sea pulling her into its depths, and she barely registered when the large sea king appeared and ate Higuma whole. She managed to let out a strangled cry as she went under. It was cold… She was going to die… She couldn't breathe…

She felt the sea king approach her, and a comforting arm wrap around her. She was pulled to the surface and she took a grateful breath of air.

"Get lost." She heard the cool voice of her saviour and the sound the sea king made as it swam away. Her tear filled eyes were fixed on one thing though. She didn't even look at his face when Shanks turned back to her. "Thanks, Luffy, Makino told me everything. Thank you for sticking up for us." Shanks noticed Luffy's tears. "C'mon, pirates don't cry!"

"But… but Shanks!" Luffy rasped. "Your arm!"

"It's nothing… Just an arm… I have another one… As long as you are alive," Shanks's voice was filled with his apparent relief. She cried harder and clutched onto him. How could she have ever doubted him?

Luffy now realized the reason Shanks would not take her with him. She had time to think about it as he swam back to shore. She would be able to go out on her own in a few years… She was, however, not at all swayed on her decision to become a pirate. When he told her later that afternoon that this was their last time on this island, she was shocked.

"You're really leaving this time?" Luffy asked.

"Yup. We've stayed here long enough, I think it's time to move on. Are you upset?" Shanks smiled sadly at the girl. He was going to miss her.

"Yeah… But this time I won't ask to come along!" She informed him proudly.

"I wouldn't take you along if you begged!" Shanks stuck his tongue out at the girl childishly. "You don't have what it takes to become a pirate!"

"Yes I do!" Luffy argued. She continued on with determination, "One day I will find a crew that is as strong as yours! And then I will go and find the world's biggest treasure! I will be queen of the pirate!"

"So you want to be bigger than us, huh? In that case…" Shanks looked at the girl. One of his dearest friends… One day they would meet again. He pulled his hat off his head and placed it on her head. "This hat is my gift to you. This is my favourite hat, you know. When you become a great pirate in the future, return it to me. Until then, take care of it."

And then he was gone. Away on the deck of his ship, which was taken away by the ocean current. Luffy waved with tears flowing down her face. She had to hold the hat on her head so that it would not blow away in the afternoon breeze. She would become a great pirate, just like him.

And ten years later, Luffy began her voyage out onto the ocean.

"She finally left…" Makino sighed, both happy and sad. She would miss the girl. "We're gonna miss her!"

"She'll ruin the town's reputation!" The mayor huffed unhappily, but no one paid his comment any attention. The villagers laughed and waved goodbye as she sailed away in a small boat.

"The weather is so nice!" The teenage girl grinned to herself. She was sad she would be leaving the village, but she knew the pirate's life was for her. Before she left, however, she had some unfinished buisness. She wasn't at all surprised when the head of a sea king popped above the water to see 'lunch'.

"I've been waiting for you," She told it. "This is your unlucky day. I'll show you what I've learned the past ten years!"

As the Sea king made its move to attack, she did the same.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" She yelled as she unleashed her rubber fist on the unsuspecting water beast. It was sent flying with a large splash as it hit the water.

"How'd that taste you stupid fish?" She turned to the clear water in front of her. "Now I have to find some nakama! I hope I can find ten people at least! Then I can make a flag! Alright, Let's go! I'll become… Queen of the pirates!"

**Hmmmm So Now Luffy Is older and I can get on with the real action! :D I think I'm gonna mess with her personallity a bit... I mean... She will still be an idiot... but will probably be really emotional sometimes and oblivious... XD**

**hetekos:  
>Yeah... in this it is, but in the actual animemanga I don't think he is... XD Wow! Thank you so much for all the stories! I will check them all out! Sorry for making ur hand hurt D: But thank you so much for the list! **

**mewstar0013:  
>Thank you! FemAce...? I never thought of that... O_O Maybeeee! XD It sounds cool... I read your story and I absolutely love it :D Thanks! <strong>

**Miyu Hinamori:  
>Thanks! I dunno... i haven't used this sight much so I havent gotten a chance to look much XD<br>Thanks for the opinions...! :D Yeah... i havent quite gotten that far yet XD But thank you! I am always glad to have thoughts about it :D **

**IchiHichi1200:  
>Thanks! And thanks! I read it... it is good :D <strong>

**ZoLu Support:  
>Lol I knoww! Haha I think little Luffy as a boy is freaking adorable... XD<strong>

**busty-beauty solar girl:  
>Thanks! I read it! And Your right! It is good :D <strong>


	3. Chapters 2 & 3

"Wow… For a nice day it sucks that I got in a disaster…" Luffy sighed, peeking over the edge of the boat. At that exact moment, she was getting pulled into a large whirlpool. It was so nice out though… "I can't even swim…"

Even though her predicament was very negative, she somehow came to a 'positive' conclusion.

"Nevermind! Even if you were a great swimmer, it wouldn't really help!"

And with that being said, she was pulled into the whirlpool.

OpOpOpOpOp

"Why is there so much dust?" A woman asked as she dragged her finger across the railing of a ship. A black sail flapped in the harsh wind above them.

"Sorry about that Alvida-sama! I thought I cleaned the whole deck!" A man panicked. He shook in fear of the woman. "I'll clean it again, so… so please don't…!"

"Don't do what?" She questioned with a glare. She lifted her mace and turned to the shaking man. Seriously, he was shaking worse than a Chihuahua outside in the middle of winter.

"Don't kill me!" He screamed as she brought the mace down on his head. He fell to the deck, dead.

"Coby, who is the most beautiful thing of all the oceans?" She asked a young boy with pink hair. Like the man before him, he too trembled in fear. He stared at the ugly woman in front of him. Normally he would say 'It's what is inside that matters' but she was perfectly horrible inside and out. Not that he would say that. He was too terrified.

"That would be you, of course," He told her with a nervous laugh.

"That's right! And I hate dirty things! So I don't want anything dirty on my ship." She announced. Then why are you on it… Coby thought, but remained silent. She continued, "I only let you live because you know more about Navigation than the others."

"Yes! Thank you ma'am!" He fell to the ground on his knees. He wasn't ready to die…

"But other than that you are completely useless!" He was thankful when he was simply kicked across the ship instead of hit with the iron mace. She turned and ordered the rest of the men to keep cleaning with a cruel smile on her face. "And Coby, go clean the washroom!"

"I'll… Be on my way…" Coby sighed unhappily as he made his way to the washrooms. Climbing down off the ship, something on the shore caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was a barrel, and decided it would be best to roll it inside. It was heavy, but it wasn't too hard to move it to the building.

"This barrel washed up on shore, what should we do with it?" He informed the men at the building.

"We should drink!" A man suggested.

"But if the captain finds out…!" The first guy slipped the door open and allowed Coby to roll the barrel inside, where he had help tipping it upwards.

"She won't find out! And only stupid Coby will know about it!" A third man chimed in. The other two agreed. With a threatening look at Coby, the men surrounded the barrel. They heard rustling from inside the barrel, and didn't have time to move as a figure burst from the barrel, punching two of the men and head-butting the third.

"What a good nap!" The figure yawned. "Looks like I'm saved… I thought I was gonna die!"

Finally, the girl took time to look around at the three men on the ground and the young boy in front of her.

"Who're you?" She looked at the men curiously.

"Who the hell are you?" The men suddenly recovered, jumping to their feet.

"Stop slacking off!" A voice screamed, and Luffy was suddenly grabbed and dragged out of the back door. She watched in confusion as the building she was previously in came tumbling down.

"Are you alright?" Coby panted, staring at the strange girl in front of him. She stood up and dusted off her short blue shorts and red tank top. She had to be the cutest girl Coby had ever seen…

"I'm fine! I'm Luffy by the way, where is this place?" Luffy asked.

"This is the port island for a pirate 'Iron Mace Alvida'. I'm the cabin boy… My name is Coby," Coby introduced himself.

"I see… Well, that's not important!" Luffy smiled at him. Her smile seemed addicting, and he could feel himself begin to smile a little bit. "Do you have a boat? Mine got caught in a whirlpool."

"Whirlpool!" Coby exclaimed. How the heck was she alive? "You were caught in a whirlpool?"

"Yeah! That whirlpool was scary!" Luffy huffed childishly.

"A normal person would be dead…" Coby sighed. Obviously, she was not normal. That had been apparent from the start. "You want a boat? I have one…"

Coby showed Luffy a small boat a little while away from where they sat.

"What is this, a coffin?" Luffy asked rudely.

"It's… a boat I secretly built for two years…" Coby explained.

"You spent two years building it? Why don't you want it?" Luffy stared at the boy in slight shock. If he had spent so much time on it… why?

Coby explained that he wanted to run away. Normally he wouldn't share his fears with anyone, but Luffy was different and he found himself telling her everything. Even the embarrassing story of how he accidently walked onto the ship and became the cabin boy.

"You're pretty useless and stupid," Luffy laughed. "And you seem pretty wimpy too. I don't like you!"

Coby sighed… again. He really was exactly as Luffy said. "You're right. Luffy-san, why are you sailing?"

"I want to become the first queen of the pirates!" Luffy grinned at Coby, who stood there in shock.

"Pirate queen! Are you going after the One Piece?" His voice had risen to a shout by the end. "You want to die or something! Every pirate is looking for that!"

"Well so am I," Luffy countered stubbornly.

"It's impossible! So utterly impossible! No way!" He was rewarded with a punch from the girl. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it!" Luffy simply replied.

"Oh well… I'm used to being hit anyway…" Coby moaned in pain as he massaged the growing bump on her head.

"I'm not afraid of dying. Becoming Queen of the Pirates is my dream, and if I die, then at least I died reaching for my goal!" Luffy pulled off her hat and stared at it carefully.

"You wouldn't even mind dying…" It was more of a statement than question.

"It might get pretty tough, but I think I can do it!"

"Luffy-san! Do you think I can accomplish my dream too?" He asked suddenly. "Do you think I could become a marine? Do you think I could do it?"

"I wouldn't know!" She grinned. Finally he was starting to figure it out.

"I have to try! When I join the marines I will be able to come back and arrest Alvida!" This was the most determined he had been in over two years, and it was all because of one girl.

"Who are you going to arrest?" There was a yell from the trees and suddenly a mace came out of nowhere, smashing Coby's boat to pieces. "You think you can escape from me?" Alvida noticed Luffy standing there. "Have you really sunk so low as to get a girl to come save you? At least it isn't Roronoa Zoro. Anyway, I'm gonna have to kill you, but before I do, I'll ask you one thing. Who is the most beautiful of all the seas?"

"Of course that would be-" Coby was cut off by Luffy.

"Who is this big ugly woman?" She asked. Everyone's mouths fell open in shock.

"That kid… Did she really just say that?" There was mutters throughout the crowd.

"Luffy-san, quickly, repeat after me!" Coby grabbed the girls shoulders in desperate fear. "In all the seas, this lady is the most…"

Coby stopped when he saw Luffy's expression. Full of determination, egging him onto his dream… She was so willing to die for her dream, why couldn't he be as brave?

"…The rudest, ugliest damned woman alive!" He stopped when he heard the sound of Luffy's laughter.

"You little brat!" She lifted the mace, and Coby couldn't do anything but scream. He didn't regret it, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared.

"Good job, Coby! Get behind me!" She pushed him to the ground as the iron mace came down on her head. Hiding her eyes behind her hat, Luffy grinned at the challenge. "You can't hurt me… I'm rubber!"

"Gum-gum…" Luffy stretched out her arm behind her, than swung it forward without too much force. She didn't want to kill the woman. "…Pistol!"

Her fist collided with Alvida's face, and she went flying backwards, unconscious.

"Prepare a boat for Coby," Luffy ordered. "He wants to join the marines. If you get in the way, you'll end up like her!"

"Y-yes!" The pirates shuffled off, none of them wanting to end up like their captain. She turned to Coby, giggling.

"Luffy-san…!" He whispered. There was no way he could ever thank Luffy enough for what she did… She was so strong… And had so much determination… One day, he wanted to be just like her.

"Oi, who is that guy that lady mentioned earlier?" Luffy asked later as they floated on the sea.

"You mean Roronoa Zoro? The pirate hunter?" He was puzzled. What did Luffy want with Zoro?

"If he is a good guy, I want to ask him to join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed. Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter… Luffy knew he had to be on her crew. Without even meeting him, she knew he had to be a good guy!

"But he is in jail because he is not a good guy!" Coby argued.

"We can't be sure of that yet!" Luffy responded as optimistically as always.

OpOpOpOp

"We're finally at the marine base!" Luffy cheered, attracting a few looks from some stray villagers on the shore.

"Yup!" Coby agreed.

"You're really awesome, Coby!" She praised the pink haired boy. He blinked in surprise. That was something new. "We actually reached our destination!"

"Of course! You should know something about the sea and navigation if you're going to become a pirate!" He was truthfully worried about her. Good fighting skills, yes. Everything else, lacking.

"Alright! Let's go eat!" Luffy grinned at the thought of food and completely disregarded what Coby just said.

It only took minutes to find the closest restaurant.

"Salad please! And maybe some bread!" Luffy demanded.

"I'll have a steak sandwich please," Coby told the waiter much more politely. When he walked away, Coby stared at Luffy, not quite sure what to say. So they sat in silence until the food came.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Luffy scrunched up her nose at the meat on his plate. Coby stared at her questionably.

"What do you mean? Are you a vegetarian?"

"No. I don't eat meat!" Luffy told him seriously. Coby shook his head.

"Oh okay…" He didn't want to get in a fight with her. She could get pretty stubborn. Luffy returned to her food with a triumph smile. They finished quickly, though Luffy wasn't quite happy as she thought she didn't eat enough. As if twelve salads and three loafs of bread weren't enough.

"We'll go our separate ways here! You do your best to become a good marine, okay?" Luffy said. Coby was doing his best to keep tears back. Were they already splitting apart now?

"I will! Thank you so much! Luffy-san, you have to become a great pirate too! Even if it means we will be enemies in the future!" He choked out.

"I wonder if Zoro is still here…" Her sentence was met with the cries of the townspeople in the restaurant as they stared at the duo. Coby whispered to Luffy that they shouldn't say Zoro's name. But when he mentioned Captain Morgan, he was met with the same response, so they quietly rose to their feet and left the restaurant together.

"That's so weird! I could understand their reaction to Zoro's name, but what about a marine?" Coby worried, but his worries were not shared with Luffy.

"What if he did something bad?" She shrugged.

"That's impossible!" Coby sulked.

"I'm being serious!"

"Hard to believe it!"

The two continued to argue until they reached the marine base.

"Go ahead, Coby!" Luffy discontinued their earlier argument.

"I'm not prepared yet!" He began to chicken out, and then realized he was being forgotten as Luffy began to climb a wall. "Luffy-san!"

"Zoro… I wonder where he is…?" Luffy peeked curiously over the wall.

"Luffy-san, he is probably being kept in an underground room," Coby tried to bring the girl to her senses. This could be dangerous!

"No! I saw someone! It could be Zoro!" She exclaimed happily, running to where she could get a better look. Despite his fear, Coby peeked over the wall as well.

"Black bandana… Haramaki… it is Roronoa Zoro!" He said in a low whisper.

"Hmm… So that's Zoro… he looks pretty strong! Maybe I'll set him free…" Luffy admired the man, even without knowing the true reasons he was tied up.

"If you free him he could make a mess of the town and kill you!" Coby squeaked. Neither of them noticed he was looking at them until he spoke.

"Could you please… come over here and untie me?" Zoro stared at the two. A brave (or idiotic) girl and a cowardly boy… They should be easy to buy over. "I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted. I'll even repay you. Hunt you down someone with a big price on their head. I'm not lying."

"He is smiling," Luffy pointed out.

"Luffy-san, don't be tricked by his words! If you free him, he will kill us!"

"He can't kill me!" Luffy paused before continuing, as if to make sure everyone was listening to her announcement, "Because I'm too strong!"

This pegged Zoro's interest. The little girl was cocky too? He noticed her companion look stressed out at her statement. He didn't seem to have much faith in the girl… or maybe he did? Zoro couldn't tell. But he wanted to know what the girl wanted with him.

He heard the coward call out to someone, and Zoro noticed there was a little girl.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He questioned with a glare, but it wasn't a very strong glare.

"Luffy-san, go stop her! She could be killed!" Coby panicked.

"Do it yourself," she pouted. She wanted to watch what would happen.

"Do you want something? Get lost!" Zoro muttered at the child.

"Onii-san! You haven't eaten in a long time, so I brought you some rice balls!" She showed him two large round rice balls. They were the first ones she ever made them, and she hoped he would eat them.

"I'm not hungry." He turned away from her. "Go away!"

"But…" Just get out of here kid… Zoro thought. It wasn't save here.

"If you don't leave I'll kill you!" He threatened. The girl turned away sadly. He felt the slightest twinge of guilt, but it was quickly washed way. Plus the idea of food was being more and more appealing.

"Roronoa Zoro! You shouldn't pick on children!" A marine brought his presence to the attention of everyone. "I'll have to tell my father about it."

"Some weirdo came," Luffy sighed. The darn marine interrupted!

"He must be someone important in the marines… thank goodness… the girl should be save now…"

"Well if it isn't the shit heads asshole son," Zoro groaned. This is the last thing he wanted.

"Shit head? Don't get cocky, my dad is a marine captain!" Helmeppo replied with a mocking tone. He looked down at the little girl in front of him. "Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look tasty!"

He snatched them away despite the girl's struggles. They were for Zoro Onii-san! Helmeppo took a large bite out of the rice ball, only to spit it up.

"Horrible! You put sugar! It's supposed to be made with salt!" Helmeppo choked and began to crush them underneath his boot. Coby looked on in horror, while Luffy was bored.

"Don't worry the ants will eat them all up!" He assured the unhappy girl as she began to cry. Helmeppo was beginning to get irritated. This brat was so whiny. "Oi, throw this brat out!"

The marine didn't look happy about carrying out the order, but it was better that the usual death sentence. He picked her up and threw her over the wall. The light girl flew over, and Luffy made sure to catch her carefully.

"Are you okay?" Coby checked on the crying girl as Luffy brushed off her shorts and resumed staring at Zoro over the wall.

"I'm surprised you are still alive!" Helmeppo congratulated, "I'm gonna keep you alive for one whole month."

"You better keep your promise!" Zoro hissed, almost too low for Luffy to make out.

"Oh I'll keep my promise… If you can stay like this a whole month!" The man walked away laughing to himself. Zoro heard the sound of footsteps, and looked up to see the girl standing in front of him. Now that she was closer, Zoro could make out more details.

"You still haven't left yet? You better leave now or he will tell his dad about you," Zoro warned her. She didn't seem to hear him, or ignored this altogether.

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew!" She told him with a smile.

"Pirate? So you're a crook, eh?"

"It's my dream! There is nothing wrong with being a pirate!" Luffy was automatically on the defence, with an unusual scowl on her face.

"… Don't tell me you are gonna set me free and then force me to join you," Zoro said. He was surprised when the girl ducked in really close to him, so their faces weren't very far apart.

"I haven't made up my mind, because everyone says you're a bad guy and I only want good people on my crew!" Her breath was warm against Zoro's chin as she jumped back. What the hell…? Was this little girl trying to seduce him? No… she seemed too oblivious to do something like that.

"I'm a bad guy, huh? Well I'll never join you, because I have something that I need to take care of! I can survive even if you don't help me! I just need to survive for a month! Then that kid promised to let me go." Zoro informed the girl. "I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

"… Really?" Luffy asked in shock. She could imagine doing something like that… "If I were you I would starve to death in a week!"

"That's why we are different; now go find someone else to join you!" Zoro gave a little chuckle at the girl's expression. She looked so confused… how could someone like her become a pirate? Luffy shrugged and began to walk away, but was stopped by Zoro. "Hey, girl? Can you pick it up for me?"

He indicated to the rice ball remains on the ground, which Luffy picked up.

"You want to eat this?" She raised an eyebrow at the food. At least it wasn't meat. "It's all muddy! Well, I guess you can't be picky when you're hungry…"

"Shut up, just give it to me!" Zoro opened his mouth. Luffy tried to brush as much dirt off as possible and placed it piece by piece into Zoro's mouth. It took him a moment to choke down each bite since his throat was dry, the rice balls were sugary and covered in dirt.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" Luffy laughed a bit at his expression.

"Tell that little girl… 'The rice balls taste very good, thank you very much'…" Zoro told him. Luffy nodded and turned to head back to the town, giggling to herself. He really didn't seem like the monster people made him out to be.

Luffy only got lost twice on the way back to town, which should have been impossible, considering she was in the town. Once she found a familiar street, she began to scan the place for familiar pink hair.

"Hey, Coby!" She called when she spotted it. She rushed over to the boy, whose face looked beyond relieved. The young girl beside him looked relieved as well, but for different reasons.

"Luffy-san!" Coby sighed. She was so troublesome… He felt sorry for her future crew. "I'm so glad you're safe! That Zoro could have hurt you!"

Luffy brushed him off and turned to the girl with a huge smile on her face. "Zoro says the rice balls were great! He ate them all!"

"Really? I'm so happy!" She exclaimed. Coby watched on in amazement.

"Is he really a horrible person as the rumours say?" Coby thought out loud. The young girl turned to him with and began to explain,

"No! Onii-san didn't do anything wrong! It's just that people are afraid of him! He actually got arrested because of me," She told him, remembering the other day. "He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf, because he let it run free and it attacked me!"

"So you're saying… Zoro got arrested because he killed a dog?" Luffy asked in confusion. Why would anyone get locked up because of that…?

"You're right! So he has a bad temper… but chasing down fugitives isn't a huge crime…" Coby was trying to process everything. Were the Marines really like this? It went against everything he believed up until now.

"The only bad people are the Morgans!" The girl huffed. "You get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid!"

Their conversation was rudely interrupted by the "Shitheads asshole son".

"Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!" He mocked as he strutted down the street. Everyone bowed to him as he passed. "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm going to publicly execute him in three days! It will be an example to all of you!"

"Three days?" Luffy whispered to herself. Zoro was going to be executed? She continued, quite a bit louder and more demanding, "Didn't you say you would give him a month?"

"Who are you?" Helmeppo scowled at the girl. "I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that!"

Luffy's mind was consumed with rage as she remembered Zoro's words. He was promised a month! She sent a well-aimed punch straight from Helmeppo's jaw. It hit its target without much difficulty, and Helmeppo was sent flying backwards.

"Luffy-san!" Coby reached and grabbed Luffy, holding her back while she fumed. "Stop please! Calm down! Do you want to mess with the marines?"

"Coby, I've decided," She announced, ignoring him like always. "I'm going to ask Zoro to join me!"

**Hehe! Another chapter! Sorry I failed to mention I was going on Vacation! I just got back last night and spent most of today writing it! As soon as I woke up at 12 (lol) I was on my computer typing away! Also I had originally started to write it on my phone while I was away, but my phone. Unfortunately, I sorta killed it... I would have had this up a hell of a lot soon otherwise. My iPhone screen Shattered and is now otherwise unusable... D:  
>And will stay that way for a while. My parents refuse to buy me a new one. It is my fault though...<br>On the other hand, I finally accumulated enough moula to buy volumes 1-5 of One Piece Manga, so i dont have to worry about Library Late fees or Use online scans anymore (YAYYY!) **

**Also, should I make my Chapters longer than this, or Shorter? **

**mewstar0013:  
>Thank youuu! :D Hmmm I like how you changed the names in yours... I sorta wish I did... but nope. XD Ohhh I checked out the pictures... They're neat... now I want to draw some genderbender pics :D When I finally get around to picking up my sketchbook again... I havent drawn In months... D: Just wait when I do! XD When I finally do I want to Draw Lucy and Anne together... :D With Smoker and Zoro of course... *giggles like crazy* I love how you put Smoker in more... :D Thank you!<strong>

**o.-hime.0.o: |  
>Thank you! Actually, Me too... I never liked stuff like this before.. and now it has consumed my mind :O Hehehe I was thinking that tooooo Coby cant have her thoughhhhh *Laughes evilly* Ahh Yes... Sanji... Im am eagerly awaiting his entrance... :D <strong>

**werxa:  
>Thank you so much! I am glad :D Lol! And So it shall be... Buggy will be female-ated (?) <strong>

**theiswe:  
>Thank you! I shall try to keep it up! :D<strong>


	4. Chapters 4 to 8

"I'm Lieutenant Morgans son!" Helmeppo yelled, tears in his eyes. His voice came out almost incoherent due to the fact his nose was bleeding. "I'm going to tell him about this!"

The townspeople made worried whimpers, and cowered away from the angry marine.

"Why don't you fight me yourself?" Luffy fumed, struggling further to remove herself from Coby's arms.

"You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence!" He continued to shout as he was rushed away by some marines.

"It's meaningless to hit people like him…" Luffy concluded unhappily. His screams were fading away now.

"Then why did you hit him?" Coby cried. She could get a death sentence for this!

"Onee-san! You are so cool! I was scared to death just then!" Rika praised with adoring eyes.

"Really? I should have hit him a couple more times for you!" Luffy laughed. Their conversation was interrupted by a stressed shout.

"Rika! Come here!" A woman called from a nearby house. Rika hesitantly made her way towards her mother. "You shouldn't talk to them, you will be executed if you were seen as one of their friends!"

"But, Okaa-san! She is a good person! And so is Zoro Onii-san!" Rika defended.

"Don't be silly! Did you sneak to the execution site again?" Her mother scolded her and pushed her towards the house. Luffy waved goodbye excitedly.

"We're gonna be in trouble! He might send marines after us!" Coby began to freak out. Was this going to be the end?

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Luffy grinned and began to walk towards the execution grounds. She needed to speak with Zoro now. "I'm going to go talk with Zoro!"

Coby began to panic, and was trying to decide whether to follow Luffy or not. By the time he decided to chase after Luffy, she had already reached the grounds.

"Yo!" She called out, reproaching the surprised and angry man.

"It's you again?" He scoffed, "I told you, I'm not becoming a pirate!"

"I'm Luffy!" The girl ignored him, and fully introduced herself. "If I untie you, then you will join me, okay?"

"I said no," Zoro argued with the stubborn girl. Her expression became increasingly annoyed as he continued, "I have my own dreams and they don't involve becoming a pirate!"

"Do you think you're too good to be a pirate?" She huffed. She really wanted him on her crew, but he was so damned stubborn. How could someone act like this when they must be exhausted and starving? "Everyone already thinks you're a demon!"

"I don't care what they say about me!" His voice was low, even, and threatening. He stared at her with a steady glare. Any normal person would have taken to the hills running by now. "I haven't done one I regret in the past, and it will be the same for the future. I won't become a pirate!"

"I don't care! You are going to be a part of my crew!" She announced, grinning in self-satisfaction. Zoro was very unhappy with this fact.

"Don't go deciding stuff like that for yourself!" He shouted at her, but she had already moved onto another topic.

"I heard you can use a sword, right?" She stated more than asked.

"If I wasn't tied up," He told her, "Then yes, I can use a sword.

"Where is your sword now?" She asked, as if he knew the exact location.

"That damned kid took it! Next to my life, those things are the dearest to me," Zoro sighed. He hated not having his swords… hell, even not having his swords in sight.

"Oh? Treasure, huh? It must be something great!" Luffy thought out loud to herself, and then decided with finality, "Okay! I'm going to get your sword back!"

"What?" Zoro was generally shocked. This girl was going to help him even though she was a complete stranger and a pirate. Not to mention the fact that he said he would not join her.

"But if you want them back, you have to join my crew!"

"That's dirty!" Zoro yelled in the laughing girls face, and before he could stop the pirate witch, she was off. "… Is she planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool…"

Luffy ran around the marine base. That was weird… no one was around… She circled the place once more before coming to a stop at the base of a tower. It was unusual that there was not a single marine in the area…

"Are they having a meeting?" She asked herself out loud. She gave a huff of annoyance. "Never mind his sword, I can't even find the idiot kid like this…"

She stood there in contemplation on what she should do. But she couldn't think over the faint sound of yelling.

"Damn! Shut the hell up!" She screamed at no one. Then it hit her. "Wait! Voices! Are there people up there!"

She twirled around and looked at the top of a tower, were voices could be heard. She pulled her arm back, preparing jump on up there.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" She sent her arm flying for the top of the tower. As soon as she had a good grip, she sent herself sky rocketing for the top. She soon realized, however, her plan wasn't the best. "Oh no! I'm going to fast!"

A group of marines could do nothing but stare in shock as Luffy grabbed hold of the ropes on a giant statue. They did however, run forward and attempt to stop it when it went crashing down. Luffy stared at this in shock.

"Uhh… I'm sorry," She said politely, giving a small bow.

There was a silence amongst the marines for only a few short seconds. Their eyes darted between Luffy, the smashed statue and Captain Morgan, terrified for what was to come.

"Capture him! I want him executed!" Morgan ordered, and his men instantly jumped to do so. She however, paid no heed to their action when she saw Helmeppo a few feet away. She scowled and grabbed him by the arm.

"I've been looking for you! Come with me!" He didn't have much of a chance as she dragged him away. The Marines hurried to chase after them.

"Lieutenant Morgan! Someone is at the Execution Site!" A Marine announced, looking at where Zoro was.

"Another Traitor? Have them all killed now!"

"What? Luffy-san is inside the base? That girl," Coby forced himself to take a deep breath. "She is way too hot-headed!"

"Yeah, You're right… Anyway, who is she?" Zoro asked Coby. Coby ignored him and began to untie Zoro's binds. "Oi! If you help me, they're going to kill you!"

"You shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those kinds of Marines!" Coby said angrily. "I'm going to become a real marine! Just the way Luffy-san will become the pirate Queen!"

"What!" Zoro froze. That childish girl that just charged into a Marine base wanted to become the Pirate Queen? "Pirate Queen? You are joking right?"

"I was shocked when I first heard her too… But she is serious…" Coby explained quietly with a nervous laugh. He was cut off as a bullet sliced through the air and hit him. Coby was knocked backwards by the force of it. Zoro turned his head knowingly in the direction the bullet came from. Those asses.

"Where is Zoro's sword?" Luffy demanded, pulling Helmeppo roughly through the halls of the base.

"I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me!" Luffy came to a screeching stop.

"Okay, spill it," She glared at him.

"They're in my room! We past it earlier!" He cried desperately. Luffy made an annoyed noise and hit the boy over his head. "Hey! That hurts!'

"Don't move! Raise your hands above your head!" A few Marines finally caught up with Luffy. She turned to them and huffed.

"No way!" She picked Helmeppo up as a shield and made her way towards his room.

"I've been shot! I'm bleeding!" The pink haired boy cried, grabbing at his wound. He wasn't dead. He was fine, just a bit bloody. "I'm gonna die!"

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked, considerably calmer than the younger boy. In fact, even a little annoyed. "Just run for your life, they are almost here!"

"No! I have to free you as soon as possible!" Coby panted, realizing the injury was not as bad as he thought, and attempted to rise to his feet.

"There's no need to worry about me. As soon as I can stand this for a month, they will me free!" He told. Gee, these kids were stubborn. A promise was a promise. As much as he wanted to get out, he didn't want to break a promise either.

"They aren't going to set you free! They planned an Public Execution for you in three days!" Coby exclaimed.

It took a second for it to sink in, and Zoro stared at the boy in doubtful shock.

"No way! They promised me that if I could survive for one month then he's-" He was cut off by Coby once more. His voice was more desperate this time.

"He never intended to keep his promise! That's why Luffy-san punched Helmeppo! Because she found out he was lying to you!"

"What!" Zoro stared at Coby in uncharacteristic shock, and at a loss for words. That girl had punched someone, just because he broke someone else's promise…? Who the hell was that girl…?

"The marines are your enemy now! Please, after I set you free, help rescue Luffy-san!" His voice was trembling slightly, and he barely allowed anything to sink in before he continued. "I'm not asking you to become a pirate, but she is my saviour! Luffy-san is very strong! If you two join forces, you will be able to escape this town!"

Zoro opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a group of marines.

"Stay where you are! Captain Morgan has ordered your immediate execution!" They could do nothing as guns were pointed toward them.

"Surround the base! Do not let the girl with the straw hat escape!" Morgan barked as he made his way towards Zoro and Coby. "You three aren't just simple outlaws, are you? You're trying to overthrow me!" He accused. "Roronoa Zoro, I've heard you name from a long time ago, but do not under estimate me. Before my great strength, you are just garbage! Ready fire!"

And with two words, three times as many guns were turned to them. Zoro stared at the weapons in shock, and in fear. He couldn't die… He made a promise… he couldn't die here!

_"Kuno wins!" Someone announced. There was a murmur through the crowd. _

_"Zoro, who uses double swords, loses!" They whispered to each other, admiring the swordsmen in front of them. _

_"Kuno is in the lead with 2000 wins to zero!" They said in shock. Both boys were around their age, but they were so much stronger. Especially the older boy, who fought with only one sword. He had short blue hair and wore loose clothing. _

_"Who pitiful…" He muttered. "You're kinda weak, aren't you?" _

_"Zoro isn't weak!" One of the boys defended Zoro. _

_"Yeah! Zoro is the best in our dojo!" _

_"He even beat adults!"_

_"Is that so? Still, he is weaker than me and he uses two swords!" He huffed and began to walk away. "Admit defeat since you did lose!" _

_"Damn it!" Zoro said. _

_"That guy makes me so angry!" the first boy announced. _

_"Just because he is the son of the Dojo's sensei, he likes to show off!" _

_"Does this mean you lost again Zoro?" The Sensei asked with a small chuckle. "What a pity…" _

_"Sensei! You're been teaching him in secret 'cuz he's you're son, right?" _

_"Don't lie to us!" Sensei held his hands up in denial. _

_"No, no such thing!" He was shocked his students would even think so; he trained each one fairly… besides… _

_"Damn it! Why can't I defeat her?" Zoro roughly threw his Bokken on the ground. _

_"Zoro, Kuno is older than you," Sensei pointed out. It didn't get the reaction he wanted, and Zoro turned to him with a glare. _

_"Even adults can't beat me!" He hissed. Why couldn't he beat that stupid guy? "I want to sail and become the world's best swordsman! I won't lose to anyone ever again!" _

_"Huh! Hmmph!" Kuno grunted as he lunged at the training dummy with him sword. He heard footsteps, and Zoro came running towards her. _

_"Kuno! Duel with me using real swords!" He panted, and lifted the swords in his hands. "You aren't afraid of real swords, are you?"_

_"It's you funeral." He accepted with a grin. _

_"On guard." Zoro said, sliding his feet into his more than natural fighting stance. _

_"I'm ready." And with that, the fight began. _

_Zoro was the first to make a move, and he jumped towards Kuno. He easily deflected all of his blows with little or no effort, and he soon found himself pinned to the ground. _

_"My… 2001 victory!" Kuno smirked._

_"Damn… I don't believe this!" Zoro found himself crying, and quickly threw his hand over his fact to hide that fact. _

_"Actually… the one who should be upset is me…" Kuno told him, sitting down across from Zoro and pulling his knees to his chest. Zoro stared at him curiously. What was he talking about? "I can never be a master swordsman. I can never become the best..." _

_"Eh? Why?" Zoro asked. He could see tears begin to collect in the older boys eyes. _

_"Can you promise me something Zoro?" Zoro nodded, confused. What the hell was going on? Kuno bit his lip before continuing, "My real name is Kuina. I… I'm a girl… And I'll never be able to become the world's best swordsman!" He… She began to sob loudly. "Dad said I can only practice Sword fighting until I begin to turn into a lady… and now… my chest has started to develop… I'm going to give up the sword… But… I want to be the best too!"_

_"You're telling me all this crap after you beat me?" Kuina looked up in shock at Zoro who was glaring at her. He didn't care if she was a girl or a guy. A swordsman was a swordsman, and gender didn't change that fact in the least. "Who cares if you are a girl? You're really strong! I want to be like you! Beating you is my dream! Does this mean that if I beat you, it's not because of my strength?"_

_"Zoro…" Kuina wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks. _

_"No one should tell you what dreams you can and cannot live! Let's make a promise! One of us has to become the number one swordsman of the world! We will see who can reach that goal first!" _

_"Stupid…" She gave a small giggled at his childishness, but reached out a hand to him. "It's a promise!" _

_"Zoro! Something terrible has happened to Kuno! He…" A fellow student ran to Zoro, crying a little bit. "He died!" _

_Zoro's eyes widened in shock. She could have…! Why? Is that what happened? He hadn't seen her at all yesterday, what happened? He ran, despite the shouts of the adults and students. He didn't stop until he reached the dojo and threw himself in front of his Sensei. _

_"Is it true?" He asked. Sensei gave a small nod, tears at the edge of his eyes. Zoro felt tears dripping down her face. "May… May I have Kuina's sword?"_

_"Wha-?" Sensei spun around to the crying boy. He wasn't shocked about Zoro wanting the sword, he was shocked that Kuina had shared her secret with someone. She obviously had respect for Zoro to have told him, and he sighed before agreeing. "Of course." _

_"I have to keep the promise for both of us! I have to become such a great swordsman that my name will become known even in heaven!" _

I made a promise… I can't die here!

"Fire!" Captain Morgan announced. And Zoro felt her heart clench. He couldn't die here. He couldn't.

There was the sound of guns being fired, and the bullets whizzed towards them. But before they could hit them, they came in contact with something else.

"You?" Zoro watched in shock as Luffy took the bullets. His swords hung on her back. Why was she doing all thing for him?

"Luffy-san!" Coby gasped. Could her rubber body real handle the bullets? And true to this, the bullets tore through her clothes, leaving holes, in the front and the back. She crouched down, trying to focus on sending them back.

"Bullets can't hurt me!" she screamed, sending the bullets in random directions. She turned to Zoro and Coby, who was on the ground, foaming at the mouth due to how worried he was just a moment ago.

"Who are you?" Zoro questioned. How the hell did she do that?

"I am the one who will become the Queen of the Pirates!" She held up the swords in her hands proudly. "Look, which one is your treasured sword? I couldn't figure it out, so I brought them all."

"All three belong to me, I use three sword style," Zoro informed her. She nodded, but didn't hand over his swords.

"Resisting the marines here together will make you an outlaw!" She announced, staring at the Marines that had retreated father back. "Or perhaps you want to die here?"

"Are you the off spring of the devil?" He asked, a grin making its way onto his face. She is just pure evil. A girl-formed, straw hat wearing, adorable ball of pure evil. Shit, did he really just think that? "Rather than die, whay don't I just accept your request, and become a pirate?"

"Yes! I have a Nakama!" She squealed, jumping up and down like a young child.

"Okay, so hurry up and untie me!" Zoro sighed in annoyance. She happily stepped forward to do as he said. She had only managed to get one side down as the Marines attacked them.

"I only got one side done…" She pouted, holding up the bundle of ropes.

"Idiot! Hurry and give me my swords!" Zoro demanded, and she complied. He quickly cut the rest of his binds, and was able to block the incoming attack just in time. Luffy stared at the swordsman with stars in her eyes.

"Woooow!" She gasped. "So cool!"

"All of you better not move," Zoro threatened, "You move, and I'll kill you!"

The men didn't move, in fear of being killed.

"I already told you I would be a pirate with you… Either way, after this incident with the marines, I'm going to be outlaw. But it's okay. I still have my own goals!" His words were strangely clear, even with a sword in his mouth. "I'm going to become the world's best swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not… It doesn't matter! As long as my name is world known! If you do something… anything that ends up in the way of my goal, I'm going to kill you."

She said nothing for a moment, but she spoke her next words without hesitance. "World's best swordman? That's great! And it good because I'm going to be queen of the pirates! Anything else would make me look bad!"

"Well said…" He muttered.

"Zoro, duck!" Luffy grinned at him. He didn't question her. Heck he didn't have time to question her.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Her well-aimed kick sent all of the marines Zoro was holding back flying.

"Super! So cool!" Coby cheered from behind them, having had recovered.

"What are you?" Zoro finally asked his new captain.

"I'm a gum gum girl!" She replied, pulling on her cheek, and allowing it to stretch unnaturally. There were rises of protests amongst the marines that remained conscious from their last attack. They didn't want to have to fight.

"Whoever just said that…" Morgan ordered threateningly. "Get a gun, and kill yourself! I don't need any useless soldiers!"

Luffy, Zoro and Coby watched as many marines lifted their guns in fear.

"What do those dumb marines…?" Zoro drifted off. He got into position to fight, but Luffy had already beaten him to it.

"I am gonna be your worst enemy! So if you have the guts," She glared at the Marine. Zoro was slightly shocked. She had never acted like this as of yet. Luffy seemed so… serious and pissed. "Then execute me!"

He wished he never signed up as a pirate. 'Execute me'? Stupid girl. But he did see where she was going with it. He wanted to beat up that goddamned marine too.

"People like you, without status…" The Marine Captain growled, "Have no right to oppose me! I am Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!"

"My name is Luffy! Nice to meet you!" Luffy properly introduced herself, and Zoro almost face palmed. Especially when she lost her concentration and was almost sliced in half by Morgan axe. Luckily she dodged just in time. Instead, it tore apart a poor, unsuspecting fence. In return, Luffy landed a kick directly in his face. It made a satisfying cracking noise.

Every blow Morgan sent her way, Luffy dodged with ease. On the other hand, Luffy's kicks and punches always hit her target.

"Some great marine you are! You destroyed Coby's dreams and his goal!" Luffy had Morgan pinned down beneath her. Her fist was raised, ready to punch him.

"WAIT!" Luffy glimpsed up when she heard Helmeppo, but turned and punched Morgan one more time. "Idiot! I told you to wait! If you want this guy to survive, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!"

Coby bit his lip. He didn't like this at all. And it wasn't because he had a gun up to his head.

Okay. Maybe it was part of it. But the majority of it was because he was in her way. His being cowardice was in her way. Since she met him, she had been helping him… even though she had no reason to whatsoever.

"Luffy-san! I don't wanna be in your way so… I'm not afraid of death!" He claimed. She turned to him with a grin brighter than the sun.

"I know!" She prepared herself to punch the idiot son. "You idiot! Coby isn't afraid of death!"

"Luffy-san behind you!" Coby screamed, warning her of the impending danger behind her. She paid his warning no heed. Instead, Zoro placed his sword carefully back in his mouth.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy exclaimed, and her fist flew towards the freaking out Helmeppo. It hit its target, and Helmeppo went flying backwards. At the same time, Morgan, who was about to land a hit on Luffy, fell backwards with a thud. "Nice… Zoro!"

"Leave it to me!" Zoro grinned from behind his sword. "Captain."

Luffy felt her heart swell when Zoro called her that. He was her Nakama. He was her first mate. She was proud of herself. He was… hers. She was now officially a pirate. She had a crew mate. She had come farther than many people thought she would. So of course Luffy began to worry when Zoro suddenly collapsed.

"Zoro!" She ran forward and began to shake him violently.

X-X-X-X-X

"I'm full!" Zoro laughed, sitting back in his seat. "Haven't eaten in nine days… I almost starved to death!"

"Then wouldn't have it been impossible for you to last a month?" Luffy asked as she shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth. He scowled at her.

"You're so freaking tiny, how come you can still eat more than me?" He stared at her lithe physique. You wouldn't expect someone like her could pack a punch. But Zoro knew better than that. You never, ever, underestimate women. He wondered how he would do against her in a fight.

"Sorry… even I ate quite a lot…" Coby murmured, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it!" Rika's mother smiled at him kindly. "You saved our town. Keep eating!"

"Onee-san! You're so strong!" Rika praised, staring at the girl who was now hesitantly poking at some type of meat.

"Yeah! I'm gonna get even stronger!" She grinned and turned away from the meat, but only for a moment, and then continued to poke it.

"Luffy-san, it's fish. You do eat fish right?" Before Coby could finish, the food had made its way into her bottomless stomach.

"So… what now?" Zoro asked his captain.

"We're gonna head for the grand line!" She proclaimed much to the shock of Coby.

"What? You're saying crazy things again! There are only two of you! How are you supposed to-"

"We are going after One Piece, so it wouldn't hurt to head in that direction." Zoro said, perhaps a bit too calmly. Especially with who his captain was. Coby quickly scolded him, telling him it was a bad idea. "What're you worried about? It's not like you're coming with us…"

"Even though I'm not going, I will still worry! Can't I? Can't I worry about you guys? Even though we just met... Luffy-san… We are friends!"

"Yep! Even though we have to part," Luffy grinned her signature grin, "We'll always be friends!"

"I… I never had friends growing up… Every time I would be picked on… No one stood up for me before…" Coby felt tears welling up in his eyes. Luffy had done… so much for him… She was just… Luffy had to be the most amazing person he had ever met. "But the two of you… you taught me to live by my dream!"

"See! That's why we are heading for the grand line!" Luffy said. Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Hmm… That's true…" Coby mused. Then he realized. "No! No! What I meant is, You're too reckless!"

"You'd better worry about yourself," Zoro advised. "Even though you were just a chore boy, you're still a pirate. Don't underestimate the Marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join."

What Zoro said was just sinking in when they were interrupted. "Excuse me." Everyone looked up to see the marine's at the door. "We were wondering, are you really Pirates?"

"Yup! I have my first Nakama! So that would make me a pirate captain!" The girl said with pride in her eyes and voice alike.

"Even though you are pirates, you saved our town. For that we are grateful. But, as we are marines, we are asking you to leave this town. Please, leave immediately. We will not report this to headquarters." There were many cries of anger and annoyance in the background. And much to everyone's surprise, except maybe Zoro, Luffy pushed back her chair and rose to her feet.

"Okay! Let's go! Thanks for the food!" Zoro followed his captain silently out the door.

"Aren't you with them?" Luffy turned when she heard the marine question Coby.

"I… I… I'm not with them!" A small smile crept onto Luffy's face.

"Please hold on," The marine asked, but Luffy had already stopped. "Is he telling the truth?"

For a moment, Luffy said nothing, and just stood in silence. Then she pointed to Coby. "I only know what he used to do…"

"Luffy-san?" Coby asked in shock. Would she really sell him out just like that?

"I can't remember where. It was on some island! He used to work for this really fat lady pirate. I think her name was… Alvida…"

"Stop!" Coby's voice came out in a weak croak. If they knew… "Don't say anymore…!"

"She was fat and ugly and this guy was worked there for two whole years!" Luffy laughed, and before Coby could stop himself, he punched Luffy, directly in the face. Everyone stood in shocked silence, and a grin crept onto Zoro's face. He knew what the captain was doing.

Before anyone knew what exactly was happening, the she-pirate was responded with a series of punches, and continued to punch the boy through the marine's shouts. Luffy did not stop punching, until a firm hand grabbed the back of her vest.

"You went over-board. Come on," Zoro sighed, and instantly, like an obedient puppy, Luffy stopped and grinned at her first mate. Coby fell over, relieved he was not getting another punch from the freakishly strong woman.

"Okay!" She agreed, and the two walked out the door. People stared as they made their way to the docks, and quickly looked away when Zoro occasionally threatened someone. Finally, they were alone at the harbour.

"Nice act, though I wouldn't be surprised if they saw through it," Zoro smirked and untied the dingy boat from the dock. Once again, he wondered how he got sucked into this.

"Coby will get stronger in the future! I know it!" Luffy said affectionately, as if talking about a little brother.

"Lu-lu-Luffy-san!" They heard from behind them. They both turned to see an out of breath Coby standing a few feet away. He saluted her. "Thank you so much! I will never forget you!"

"I've never seen a marine saluting a pirate!" Zoro replied, bemused.

"I know we will meet again someday!" Luffy waved goodbye, as they began to sail away. Zoro and Luffy watched as the marines came up behind Coby and saluted them as they sailed away.

XxXxX

"I find it hilarious that you have absolutely no navigation skills," Zoro remarked, as they bobbed in the middle of who knows where.

"Why? I've always just been wandering!" Luffy looked at Zoro curiously. Hadn't he too just been wandering around? She decided to voice this thought.

"I was searching for a man, that is why I left to the sea, but now I can't find my way home… I had no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living. Just to get a little but for the living expenses…" Zoro told his story, and Luffy just disregarded it, for the most part.

"So really, you are just lost?"

"Shut up! You're the one who is lost!" Zoro refrained from strangling the girl. "Geez… I never heard of a pirate whop doesn't know how to navigate! How do you expect to go to the grand line? You should find a Nakama who knows how to navigate!"

"And someone who knows how to cook, and how to sing!" Luffy started to count off the people she would need on her fingers.

"IDIOT! What are you going off on?" Zoro shouted. What the heck was with this girl? They both fell backwards onto the ship with groans of "I'm so hungry!" And they both noticed at the same time, a figure flying in the sky.

"Do you think it could tell us where to get food?" She asked idiotically. Zoro, who wasn't really listening, murmured 'sure' under his breath. And then, without warning, Luffy launched herself towards the bird.

"What the heck?" Zoro asked himself, and then realized she was not coming back down, and was in fact, caught in the birds mouth.

"AHHH! HELP ME!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Why? Why was SHE is captain of all possible people?

But then, he couldn't find it in himself to regret this choice.

**Sorry for it being so long since I updated. We had Japanese exchange student a little while ago, and I wasnt supposed to be on the computer. Also, I've been behind in homework and I'm sick. ._. I havent been sick since grade... 5 I think, so I'm not happy at all. . I hatttte it. I've missed... a lot of school XD **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! ^^ It going to start off sort of slow llike this, doing more of the details and stuff, But I am not very keen on keeping it this way. After they reach the grand line, I am going to try to write more important details and more revolving around Luffy and Zoro's relationship. **

**Also, I am not really planning on doing any of the anime filler arcs, but If you really want to see one, Just ask! :) I am still excepting requests for genderbent characters, but I decided that the crew is going to remain the same gender for the most part... with *ahem* one or two exceptions ;P. So I now accept requests for Arcs, and genderbent characters ^^ **

**One more thing... Through out it, Many people will call Luffy "Him, he, his, ect" because, She looks a bit guyish if you are not close to her. I suppose more will be explained later :P **

**mewstar0013:  
>Thank you! :D<br>Hehe I havent gotten around to it... really, I guess I sorta have this sketchy outline ^^; They are really good ^^ **

**narutolover6661:  
>I'm glad you think so!<br>I really cant wait to write that part! Ooo I have some awesome ideas for it ;) **

**HikarE:  
>Thank you! :D If you ever think of anything just let me know! I'm open! :) I'm glad you think it is cute ^^ <strong>


End file.
